Molly Kaname (Reboot)
: Molly Kaname is a Human/Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. Soft, friendly and naive (but occasionally confident),' Molly Kaname' primarily serves as Team Cycle's secondary ranged shooter, with her trademark bow and arrow, So that her teammates would confirm that she has some great magical potential. Because of her kind-hearted personality, she can be worried to her allies, and a little (or too) kind-hearted to enemies, so much so that Hilda calls her soft, softer than the softest sofa at the soft sofa store. After Hilda's death,Magical Molly! II Molly became extremely distraught & placed a heavy burden to Hilda. Despite this, she never backs away from the cruel reality, and tries to gain (or sometimes, restore) even more confidence and courage, to become a strong girl just like her friend, and succeeding her role as the team's leader. If anyone tells Molly that it's wrong to hope, she will tell them they're wrong every time, just like her mother.Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! Weapons & Abilities *Kajiura System - After being assimilated with the system, Molly can use Magic Abilities. *"Full Boost" - Molly can increase her magic's attack strength. However, there is a potential risk of overriding the system, and causing her serious injuries. Weapons *Rose branch crossbow - A crossbow resembling a rose branch. Fires magical arrows that home in on the foe, and is also capable of firing multiple arrows in one shot. It can be used as a melee weapon. Abilities *Flight - Molly can summon a pair of pink-colored wings to fly. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **Shannon Chan Kent''' (English, All media) **Sora Tokui (Japanese, all media) *Motto: ''I can do my best and I'll do what I must to help people who need me!''' *Kajiura Gem Type: Archer Type *Like her Madoka Magica counterpart: **She had a cat named Amy. **In the Japanese dub, She shares her original PMMM counterpart's "Wehihihi" trademark giggle. **She started from a friendly yet (somehow) weak-hearted girl, until she gained ''character development in the rest of the series. *Unlike her Madoka Magica counterpart: **She will NOT erase her existence since Ultimate Madoka existed as a separate character. **She will have a casual outfit, which is one from a Mobage PMMM game. *Unconfirmed: **TBA *Her room had one Transformers/Diaclone-like toy (which was given by Mary during her childhood), which is a nod to Aoi Yuki's liking to Transformers.Animedia 2011-05 Aoi Yuki's Data File **This now become a hilarious in hindsight as Aoi Yuuki also dubbed Shatter from the 2018 film Bumblebee. *In Magical Molly! THE GAME, a slightly altered skin is available for Molly Kelley: her hair ribbons were altered, which is based on Ume Aoki's drawing (pictured below) Magical-girl-kaname-madoka-by-ume-aoki.jpg *In one of the official arts, Molly is seen holding hands with Ultimate Madoka, showing their hopes of equality between Madoka Magica and Magical Molly! Reboot fans. *Molly finishes her toast before her arrival at Mitchell High. And no, she won't bump to anybody when she's on her way. Foreign Names *Japanese: モリー·ケリー (Morī· kerī) References See also *Molly Kelley/Merchandise *Comparison:Madoka Kaname VS Molly Kelley Category:Puella Magi Category:Heroes Category:Weapon User: Bow and Arrow Category:Females Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Team Quintet members Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters